


My Heart is Broken - Rewritten

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Hylia was the evil one instead of Demise and Ghirahim? </p><p>This is a rewritten version of my story as I'd rather re-post it than edit that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone through and added a lot more detail and removed some repetition that was in the previous version, so I hope you enjoy this. And if it's your first time reading, just hop on for a long journey (most of the ratings are for future chapters)
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

~Link’s Age: 6~

Link’s eyes fly open in excitement as he remembers what ceremony is happening later today. His body practically vibrating with energy, he jumps out of bed and throws his clothes on, racing downstairs to the kitchen. A few soft giggles escape him before he smiles happily at seeing his mother cooking breakfast. “Good morning, momma!”

Feather turns at the familiar sounds and softly smiles at her son, “Good morning, sweetheart. Are you excited for the ceremony?” 

He nods his head exuberantly, his blond hair bouncing around him wildly, “Of course! It’s when I get to meet my loftwing for the first time!” He says excitedly, his sky blue eyes wide in happiness.

A soft laugh escapes her at just how excited her son his, knowing that everyone is at this age during this time of year, “Right you are, sweetie. Would you go get your papa? Breakfast is almost ready.” 

He grins, it looking so like his father’s that it causes a fond smile to pull at Feather’s lips, and nods quickly, “Okay, momma!” 

He thinks for a second before running outside, knowing that his papa likes carving statuettes outside early in the morning. Link runs out to the porch and he giggles happily when he sees his papa. “Papa!” He calls, his father looking up at the sound and smiling softly at the son that looks like a beautiful mix of both him and his wife. Link has his father’s hair and facial structure combined with his mother’s eyes and personality. 

“Yes, son?” Robin asks, shaking his head as he watches his son run over to him. A soft clink sounds as he sets the carving knife on the nearby table, opening his arms wide as his son bounds into his arms. 

“Momma says that breakfast is almost ready!” Link exclaims excitedly, causing his father to snort softly at his energy.

“Well then, I guess we should go set the table.” Link nods at the idea of helping his parents and Robin picks him up, slinging him over his shoulder. Link laughs gleefully and his father carries him inside to the dining room. Link grabs some silverware while his father grabs the plates and glasses and they quickly set the table, making a game out of it. Link manages to get down all of his pieces first and he laughs happily at the victory, his father giving him a high five for being so fast. “Good job, son!” He says, chuckling at the expression of pure triumph on his son’s face.

Feather comes in the room then with the finished breakfast and she serves the food before sitting down at the table. They all start eating, the parents a bit more slowly than Link is as he’s too excited to eat properly. They have a few hours before the ceremony since it usually takes place around noon unless something happens to delay the loftwings arriving. The family talks as they eat their food, all of them enjoying getting to be close together. Feather smiles as they all finish eating before suggesting, “Link, sweetheart, why don’t you go spend some time with Pipit and Zelda while you wait for the ceremony? We’ll come get you when it’s time.” 

Link grins and nods at the idea, “Okay, momma!” He runs out of the house, excited to get to hang out with his two closest friends. He heads to Pipit’s house first and he knocks on the door excitedly. Pipit’s mother opens the door and smiles softly when she sees Link, calling Pipit over, “Pipit! Link’s here, honey!” 

Pipit runs to the door and he grins when he sees his best friend. “Hey, Pipit! Wanna hang out?” Pipit looks at his mother, who nods with a soft smile, and he beams, nodding happily. He and Link walk away as Pipit’s mother closes the door.

“Let’s go find Zelly!” Link says and Pipit nods, both of them running to the academy where Zelda lives with her father. Gaepora just smiles when he sees them and he nudges Zelda, pointing at her friends. Her sapphire eyes light up and she runs over to them, her blond hair flapping softly behind her.

“Hey, Link! Hey, Pipit!” She says excitedly before they all head to the waterfall, as it’s always been their favorite place to hang out together. Identical grins appear on their faces as they hear the familiar soft bubbling sounds signaling that they’re getting closer.

When they arrive, they all slump onto the grass, Pipit grinning at the other two. “You two excited for the Loftwing Ceremony today?” He asks, his grin softening as memories of the ceremony the previous year where he got his own forest green loftwing.

They both nod their heads excitedly. “I’m super excited!” Link says, Zelda nodding her head in agreement. They’re both delighted at the idea of having their own loftwing like their parents have. It’s a huge deal for a young Skyloftian as it signifies that they’re beginning to grow up.

They talk for a bit before the conversation dies, them getting a bit bored. Link grins at the other two, “How about we play fight for a while?” They both nod and Zelda declares that she’ll be the princess that the other two are fighting for.

They grin and nod at this, Pipit and Link each finding a stick to act as swords. They start smacking the sticks against each other, pretending that they’re actually fighting each other. They’re both eager for the day that they’ll be part of the Knight Academy and actually training to fight instead of having to pretend. The few adults who see this just chuckle softly, knowing how excitable the three children are whenever they play together.

Link’s parents arrive just as Link wins the “battle” against Pipit, Link starting to bounce up and down happily. Zelda grins and walks over to him, giving him a hug congratulating him for “saving” her. Link’s parents just chuckle softly at how excited the children are and they say, “Link, Zelda, it’s time for the ceremony.” 

They both make noises of excitement and jump up, running over to them. Pipit says that he’ll be there as he doesn’t want to miss seeing his two friends meet their loftwings. Link and Zelda nod happily and they leave with Link’s parents, heading to the place where all the children their age gather before the ceremony. Link and Zelda talk excitedly as they wait for the ceremony to begin, lining up next to each other when it’s time for the ceremony to start. The ceremony begins as the air is filled with a soft, flapping sound, the sounds of at least a dozen wings in flight.

The loftwings belonging to the children start flying around the top of the statue, the children oohing and aahing at the sight of the beautifully colored birds. The eyes of everyone gathered for the ceremony widen when they see a crimson loftwing in the group, that particular breed of loftwing considered to be extinct as none have appeared in thousands of years.

The time comes for the loftwings to approach the ones that they’re meant to belong to and they start landing in front of their companions. A royal blue loftwing lands in front of Zelda and nuzzles her softly, causing her to giggle in happiness. To everyone’s shock, the crimson loftwing lands in front of Link before cawing softly and nuzzling him. He tilts his head, feeling a bond form with the bird instantaneously. Normally, it would take a few years for this bond to form, but for Link and his loftwing, it happened at the first meeting.

The loftwing leans down slightly and Link grins before jumping up on its back, despite everyone’s protests that he doesn’t know how to fly the loftwing just yet. Crimson, the name Link decides to give the bird, flies away, the boy easily able to control the bird, which would normally take at least a year.

Everyone watches on in shock, and jealousy for most of the children, wanting to have that special connection with their own loftwings. Zelda’s torn in between wanting to be happy for her friend and her own feelings of jealousy. She’s partly wondering why Link is so special that he gets this connection and she doesn’t. After a bit of flying around lazily, Link has his bird land and he jumps off before stroking the bird’s neck softly. 

Everyone applauds, happy to see the boy already so acquainted with his loftwing. He walks over to his parents and Pipit, who runs up and hugs Link, spouting praise and shocked words. Link turns a bit and nods at Crimson, who flies away at the signal. Link turns back to his parents, who congratulate him for finding such a good match in his loftwing.

Zelda approaches him then, congratulating him as well, though she feels a bit of darkness settle in her heart. She smiles at him, feeling happy for her friend, but at the same time feeling a dark emotion trying to make her hate him for this seemingly innocent incident. 

~Age: 7~

Screams fill Link’s ears as he shoots out of bed, his eyes widening and his pulse quickening with fear. He continues to hear screams and cries of pain before all goes silent. His heart thudding against his ribcage, he crawls out of bed and pads softly over to the door, wondering if he should go check on his parents. The resounding sound of the front door closing echoes through the house and he gulps, the sound proving that everything he heard just happened. He runs into his parents’ room and involuntarily takes a step back, his head reeling at the sight. “No...They can’t be…” 

He runs out of the house and tries to find someone to help, quickly finding Gaepora as he’s nearby. Gaepora takes one look at the boy’s face, a solemn expression appearing on his own, and he enters Link’s house, while Zelda pulls Link into a hug to comfort him. Link sobs into the girl’s shoulder and she whispers soothing words, hating to see her friend like this.

Gaepora comes back outside, guilt eating away at his heart as he pronounces, “Dead. No doubt killed by demons…” Link sobs louder at this before a look of determination appears on his face, wanting to seek vengeance for his parents’ deaths, even if he has no way to do so at such a young age.

Gaepora and Zelda lead him to the academy and gives him an empty room close to his own daughter’s, one that’ll stay Link’s until he graduates from the academy. Zelda just looks at him sadly before heading to her own room, leaving the young Skyloftian to adjust to this on his own.

He curls up in the bed that’s far too big for just him and begins to cry, the weight of losing his parents crashing down around him. He feels a comforting presence curl around him and he relaxes into it involuntarily, his grief not letting him do much else. “Shh. Link, everything will be okay… I’m here.” He hears a soft voice, slightly deeper and richer than his own, whisper into his ear. The voice continues to comfort him until he falls asleep, emotionally drained from the night’s occurrences.

The shadow smiles softly at this, curling up against his lighter half to protect the boy. He stays awake to keep an eye out for anything that would hurt Link, not needing to sleep as he’ll sleep in Link’s shadow the next day. He tries to calm the dark emotions in his heart, knowing that Link won’t be able to trust him if he acts like he usually would, but he’ll at least be kind around Link. 

Link wakes up the next morning to find that the comforting weight is still curled around him. He turns around slightly and takes in the sight of the boy with black hair and a pair of red eyes that are looking at him sympathetically. “I’m so sorry that had to happen to you, Link.” He says, causing the memories to flood back into Link’s mind.

He starts crying and the shadow pulls him closer, pressing him against his chest, telling him to let it all out. He rocks his lighter half comfortingly, allowing the blond to cry as much as he needs to to recover from the event. Eventually, Link’s tears dry up, though he feels that he should still be crying. The shadow pulls away slightly, “Now, why don’t you go eat? You need it…” 

“Where will you be?” Link asks, worried that he’ll have to leave this person, only to find that he’s gone as well.

“I’ll be right with you.” The shadow says and they both stand up. The shadow smiles slightly at him before vanishing right in front of his eyes.

Link panics immediately before he hears a soft chuckle, “I’m still here. I’m just in your shadow.” Link looks around confused as the shadow didn’t reappear. “I can talk to you since I’m part of you. Only you can hear me when I’m in your shadow.” 

Link nods his head and heads down to the kitchen, where Henya immediately feeds him, professing how sorry she is for the young boy. He eats slowly and Gaepora arrives, “Link, once you finish eating, I want to speak with you in my office.” He chuckles softly at the look of fear on Link’s face, “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble, I just have to discuss something with you.” 

Link nods and quickly finishes eating, heading with Gaepora to the man’s office once he’s done. Gaepora looks at Link sadly and invites him to sit down in front of his desk, while he sits on the other side of the desk. 

“I must say, my boy, that I’m so sorry for your loss. Robin and Feather were such wonderful people.” Link nods his head sadly before Gaepora continues, “The funeral shall be held at sunset tonight. Afterward, I’ll take you back to your house to get any belongings that you may want before we return to the academy. Okay, Link?” 

Link nods, “Okay, sir.” 

Gaepora chuckles softly before saying, “Now why don’t you take Zelda and go find that other young friend of yours? Pipit, I believe his name was.” Link nods and runs out of the room excitedly, Gaepora chuckling at his energy.

“I’m sorry that I had to do that to you, Link...But Hylia said that she’d hurt my darling daughter...I’m so, so sorry…” He says, a frown on his face before he goes back to doing the paperwork for the academy.

Link gets Zelda and they meet up with Pipit, heading to the waterfall once again, this time much more somber than before. “Link, I’m so sorry to hear about your parents.” Pipit says, a sad expression on his face.

“Yeah...But at least they can’t be hurt anymore where they’re at…” Link says sadly, causing both Pipit and Zelda to hug him tightly.

“If you ever need anything, my mom and I are here for you.” Pipit promises, Link smiling as Pipit never breaks a promise if he can help it. Zelda nods at that as well, promising it for herself, though she’s growing more and more worried about the darkness she can feel in her heart. She remembers just the other night, she went to her dad out of her control and a voice that was not her own threatened to hurt his daughter if he didn’t do something for the owner of the voice. 

She’ll never forget the fear on her dad’s face at those words and she feels somehow responsible for Link’s parents dying. “Thank you Pipit.” Link says before looking at the other boy, “Wanna fight?”

Pipit nods and they both find sticks like they did when they were younger and they begin to play-fight again, both of them laughing and having fun. Zelda just sits and watches them, getting distracted by the thoughts and feelings of guilt swirling within her. 

After about an hour, they both slump to the ground drained of energy and Zelda scoots over to Link, pulling him into her arms. “Link, are you sure you’re okay?” She asks, concerned about her close friend.

He nods and leans into the embrace, feeling that he can trust her as he always has been able to. “Yeah, Zelly, I’m fine.” She smiles and starts humming a soft lullaby, causing him to smile and relax further into her. She feels the darkness around her heart draw back a bit at the melody and she keeps that in mind, knowing that she might need this knowledge in the future.

After a bit, they’re gathered up by Gaepora and taken to the Goddess Statue, which is where all funerals in Skyloft are held. The sun begins to set and Gaepora begins the funeral, saying a bunch of nice things about Link’s parents. A few other residents of Skyloft speak as well, especially the ones who were close friends of his parents. The funeral ends with a prayer to the goddess and then they head to the graveyard to pray there as well.

Afterward, Gaepora takes Link to his old house as promised and gives him a bag that’ll hold as many things as he wants to take with him. Link goes inside and heads to his room, taking his practice sword his parents bought him on his birthday and a few other items important to him. He then heads to his parents’ room to see about any keepsakes he might want to keep. He finds a picture of his family all together and packs it, taking one of his mother’s favorite necklaces as well. He packs his father’s woodcarving set and collection of statuettes that he’s made. Link gets ready to leave before seeing his mother’s flute and he takes it, glad that his mother had taught him how to play moderately well before she died.

He looks around and finds nothing else that means that much to him, though he takes a look around his house, trying to make sure he’ll never forget what it looks like. He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder and turns, seeing his shadow looking at him sadly. He just nods and takes a deep breath before leaving the house, his darker half merging back into his shadow.

Gaepora takes him back to the academy and tells him that dinner’s in an hour, Link nodding in response. Link takes the items that he brought and spreads them out in his room, trying to make the room more his own. He places the statuettes on a shelf above his desk, one that seemed to be there just for that purpose. He places the flute and wood-carving stuff on the desk itself. The few clothes that he packed are placed into the wardrobe, the sword going in a stand close by.

He places his favorite blanket on the bed and the picture on the nightstand before smiling slightly, the room looking perfect to him. He takes his mother’s necklace and puts it around his neck, slipping it under his shirt to hide it. One quick glance at the clock tells him that it’s roughly time for dinner so he heads to the dining hall, sitting down beside Zelda as she’s the only one he’s familiar with. 

They all eat together, no one really talking in memory of Link’s parents. After dinner, everyone splits up and heads to their respective rooms, Zelda nodding at him before they go in their rooms.

Link picks up the flute and starts to play it softly, his shadow appearing beside him to listen to the music. He plays a few songs that his mother always loved before letting his fingers do as they wish, pouring his emotions into the music. His shadow leans against him and rests his head on the blond’s shoulder, just letting him vent however he needs to. Link closes his eyes and a few tears slip down his face at the melody, though it’s soothing him more than anything else could at this moment. 

Eventually, the song ends and Link puts the flute away before slipping into bed, snuggling into his shadow’s chest. He smiles slightly as the other wraps his arms around him, humming comfortingly into his ear. He looks at the shadow curiously before asking, “What’s your name?” 

The shadow stops humming for a second to think before replying, “Call me Dark.” Link smiles and nods, snuggling closer to Dark, resting his face in the crook of the other’s neck. Dark continues to hum, the soft, lilting melody drawing the young Link into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long! College really has gotten in the way (I also forgot that I pretty much updated this chapter already and it was ready to be posted XP) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

~Age: 9~

Two years pass by and Link slowly got closer and closer to Zelda. The darkness around her heart got more and more prominent, forcing her to insult her best friend every time that she saw him once he turned nine. It breaks his heart to have his once best friend insult him and it’s breaking her heart as well, knowing that she can do nothing to stop it. 

Over the course of the two years, her eyes have darkened slightly. Occasionally, though, Link will see her with her original sapphire eyes and she’ll be nice to him while they’re that color. However, the minute they shift back to the darker blue, she’s no longer nice to him and the darkness is fully closed around her heart. He quickly figures out that he needs to avoid her whenever her eyes are this color, though it’s more often now that they will be than two years ago.

He heads to the waterfall, as it’s a day without lessons for him, wanting to be alone, or at least with Pipit if not completely alone. He smiles as he sees Pipit waiting for him, going to sit beside the older boy. They start talking quietly, both of them happy to see each other. But unbeknownst to Link, a certain blonde followed him, planning on causing trouble for him and his friend.

“Look who it is! The orphan and his protector~” A sickeningly sweet voice croons, causing Link to cringe at the sound. It’s almost artificially sweet compared to Zelda’s usually kind, sweet voice. He looks up, not wanting to near her when she’s like this.

“Hello, Zelda…” They both say quietly, not wanting to anger her.

She laughs softly, “Aw~ Are you uncomfortable with me being here? Well, too bad.” She says mockingly, sitting down beside them. 

Link scoots away slightly and she leans closer, whispering into his ear, “You can’t hide from me, Linky~” He shudders at the nickname, knowing she only calls him that when she’s being controlled by the darkness. 

He feels a tongue trace his ear and tries not to shudder completely away from her, though a shiver goes through him at the disgusting feeling. She laughs and pulls back slightly, “Well, I guess I better be going... Sad I’m going to have to leave you. However, my mother needs me to help her.” Her voice turns haughty with the last phrase, a tone of voice she would never have if it weren’t for the darkness. 

Link frowns when she says that, knowing she’s taunting him for his parents dying two years ago. It’s one of her favorite ways to taunt him, the fact that she has parents alive and he doesn’t. She makes to stand up before freezing, humming a soft melody, her eyes lightening. She starts crying and Link looks at her confused before noticing the eye color change.

“I’m so sorry, Link! I just...can’t control myself...I try to stay away from you while the darkness is in control, but I can’t…” She says, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes widen and she quickly hums the melody again, causing Link to tilt his head at her.

“Why do you keep humming that?” 

“It’s something that keeps the darkness away, but I don’t know why. My mother always claimed that it was my lullaby so maybe that’s why…” Zelda says, her tears beginning to slow. She looks down before sighing, “I best be going, don’t want to be around you when the darkness returns.” 

Link frowns but nods and her eyes darken before she laughs cruelly. She stands up and curtsies teasingly at them before skipping away, both of the boys watching her warily. That was the first time that she’s ever been herself so soon after taunting them and it left them both with some puzzling information. Link feels a bit better now that he knows that she’s not fully in control of herself while she’s like this, but it still hurts to have her insult him. 

Link frowns, “I feel slightly sorry for her…” Pipit nods, both of them knowing that she can’t control this and still views them as her closest friends.

Pipit pulls Link a bit closer, “I’ll protect you whenever she’s like this, so don’t be afraid to come find me unless I’m in class.” Link nods and leans into the hug, accepting the comfort that the other is offering him.

The rest of the day is spent together, and Zelda doesn’t return. They guess that she managed to control the darkness enough to stay away. They split up when it’s time for dinner, Link heading to the academy while Pipit heads to his house. Pipit will start the academy officially the next year, so then they won’t have to separate anymore.

Link eats dinner, occasionally getting taunted by Zelda some more when no one’s paying attention. Though he’ll see her give a few sad, apologetic looks whenever that happens, his mood still drops considerably. He returns to his room once dinner’s over and sits on his bed, bringing his legs up to his chest. He closes his eyes, tears beginning to drop from them from the feeling of betrayal, despite knowing she doesn’t want to hurt him.

A soft melody floats through the air and he opens his eyes to see Dark playing the flute for him. He leans back on his bed, closing his eyes again, allowing the melody to wash over him and comfort him. Dark is just like a brother at this point, one of the few people that he trusts implicitly. He might be a bit overprotective around other people, but it’s a comforting type of overprotective. The other person is Pipit due to him always being there for him. The melody eventually fades away and he feels a familiar weight settle beside him, curling close to him. He snuggles into Dark’s chest, drawing in the comfort that the shadow typically gives him.

~Age: 12~

Link has been an official student of the Knight Academy for a little over a year and Zelda continues to get crueler and crueler by the day. She still has those days where her eyes lighten and this proves to him that his best friend is still in there and hasn’t been completely consumed by the darkness. When her eyes are dark, she belittles him constantly especially when Pipit isn’t around to protect him, like he promised that day three years ago. 

Pipit will insult Zelda whenever she’s dark until she gets annoyed and leaves, making her not want to bother Link when he’s around. However, he’s a year older and has a different class schedule than Link and Zelda, so he can’t be there all the time to protect him.

Today is a day off from classes for Link, so he heads to the waterfall as he usually does. He closes his eyes and just relaxes, his shadow appearing to keep watch over him. Dark makes a disgruntled noise that causes Link to open his eyes and look at what caused the shadow to make the noise. He sees Zelda and freezes but relaxes when her eyes are lighter, trusting her while she’s like this. Dark growls softly at her and she whimpers slightly and Link looks at Dark. He hits his shadow on the arm and says, “Her eyes are lighter, she’s fine for now... “

“I know, but I still don’t like her around you…” Dark says, looking at Zelda warily. She takes a step back at how hostile the look is and Dark mutters, “Fine... But I still don’t completely trust her.” 

Link sighs, but revels in the promise of protection. He has Zelda lay beside him and they just talk quietly, Link enjoying being near to her when she’s not dark. Dark watches them both, keeping an eye on Zelda so that she won’t hurt his lighter half. He has no reason to trust her as she’s usually cruel to his lighter half, but as long as Link will allow her around him, he will as well. 

The day is spent with them hanging out together, just enjoying the peace of not having to go to classes. They eat dinner together with Pipit, it almost exactly like the days when they were younger. They then head to their respective rooms and Link falls asleep easily, though he knows Zelda won’t be light the next day. 

~Slight Timeskip~

Zelda smirks as she heads to where Link typically hides during the day when Pipit’s not around, grinning evilly when she notices that he’s alone. She enters the room quietly and approaches him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around and she grins, “Why are you hiding, Linky? I just want to play with you~” She makes her voice sound genuinely sad, but he scowls, noticing that her eyes are back to being dark.

“Go away, Zelda. I don’t want to deal with you while you’re like this.” She growls at that and he turns, worriedly, at the sound.

She slaps him immediately, a red hand-print on his face from the force. “How dare you treat me so rudely?! The next time you do that, it’ll be more than a slap.” She says, causing him to shake in fear. 

He sees Pipit walk into the doorway before his eyes narrow, “Oh yeah? Well, why shouldn’t I treat you like this? It’s not like you don’t treat me the same.”

She narrows her eyes, and he could swear that her eyes flashed red before she punches him in the face. “Aagh! That does it, you miserable wimp!” He slumps to the floor, his hands up around his eyes, trying to protect them from any more injuries.

Pipit stalks over to them and grabs Zelda by the hair, causing her to yelp. He turns her to face him and growls at her, “Don’t ever touch him like that again, or I will hurt you just as badly as you do to him.” He threatens, his voice low and dangerous.

He drags her over to the door by her hair and she whimpers before humming a soft melody under her breath. Tears begin to stream from her eyes and Pipit lets go of her hair, the girl crumpling to the floor. She curls into a ball, still sobbing before looking up at them, “I’m so sorry! Pipit, promise that if I ever do that again, you make good on your threat. I won’t be able to live with myself if I do, having control over it or not.” 

Pipit’s eyes widen but he nods and she smiles faintly before crying some more. It breaks her heart every time she has to watch herself hurt Link, as she’s not able to control herself while it’s happening. Zelda gets up and runs out of the room, apologizing to them both once again, heading to her room and locking herself in. 

Pipit kneels down beside Link, who is still on the ground, and removes his hands from his face, as Link had been frozen during that whole scene. He hisses at the sight of the bruise that’s already forming, lightly touching the bruise, causing Link to hiss in pain. “Come on, Link. I’ll get you some bruise salve.” 

Link nods wearily, and Pipit lifts the boy carefully, having the boy climb onto his back. Link wraps his arms and legs around Pipit’s neck and middle. Pipit reaches back and holds onto Link to prevent him from falling off and he makes his way through the academy, feeling Link bury his face into his neck. He makes it to the bazaar without any problems and he sits Link down in the seating area before going over to Luv to buy some bruise salve for Link. She looks at him confused but gives him a jar of the salve, telling him that he doesn’t have to pay for it. Pipit thanks her and heads back over to Link.

He picks up the younger boy and carries him to the waterfall, knowing that no one will bother them while they’re there. They sit down and Pipit opens the salve, spreading it across the already purpling bruise. Link feels a comforting weight wrap around him and Pipit’s eyes widen at seeing the shadow hugging Link. Link notices his shock and smiles softly, “Pipit, meet Dark. He’s kind of my shadow. Dark, Pipit.” He says, not wanting the only two people he trusts to be at odds with each other.

Dark looks at Pipit warningly, “I only trust you because Link does, but if you do anything to hurt him, I will not be afraid to hurt you.” Pipit gulps and nods.

“Don’t worry, he’s like a brother to me. If I hurt him, I’d feel so bad that I’d want you to hurt me.” Dark seems pleased at this response and he nods, just letting Link relax into him.

Pipit continues to rub the salve on Link’s bruise until it fades slightly, no longer looking as bad. It’ll be gone within the next few days instead of needing a week to heal due to the healing properties of the salve. He caps the salve and sits down beside Link and Dark, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Link snuggles closer to Dark, easily accepting the comforting presence. Dark starts humming softly, causing Link to relax even further into him. They remain there for the remainder of the day, Pipit having no more classes to attend and same with Link.

Zelda keeps herself locked in her room, having food brought to her by Karane who is one of her close friends besides Link and Pipit. She doesn’t want to leave her room for fear that she’ll see Link and hurt him again, her heart already broken at what she’s done that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Especially if you read the older, non-rewritten version of this! I want to know how you liked the changes and if I actually made it better! :3 (I did give away the Zelda being mind-controlled a bit earlier, but I like it better. I like seeing this struggle between Hylia and Zelda that I couldn't put in the other one :P)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter~ I should warn you that it does contain rape so if you don't like you should skip over that section~ 
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

~Age: 15~

There’s about one year left until the Wing Ceremony that Link will be able to compete in and he’s super excited about the chance to become a knight early. That’s literally the only upside to his life right now as Zelda became even more abusive to him since that first punch three years ago. Sure, she apologizes whenever her eyes are their original color, but that still doesn’t help Link adjust to the abuse. Pipit and Link have learned to always carry around bruise salve and heart potions, since she attacks him whenever she can, meaning there’s no adults around. She’s not brave, or foolish, enough to attack him in front of someone who could get her in trouble.

Her eyes have continued to darken over the course of the last three years, now nearly black instead of the sapphire they had been before. The darker her eyes get, the more cruel she seems to be to Link. Very rarely, her eyes will be back to sapphire and Link knows that she can be trusted on those days, but the days they’re that color are few and far between. Dark has taken to warning him whenever she’s near him unless he feels that she’s light as he’s capable of sensing it now.

Zelda smirks as she manages to corner Link after one of their shared classes, wanting to put another plan into action for him. She drags him to her room and asks Karane to not go into her room until later. Karane giggles, figuring that Link’s there with her willingly and does as asked, heading out of the academy altogether. Zelda smirks darkly when she leaves and locks her door, making it so Link can’t escape. She walks over to the frightened teen and starts tugging on is clothes, causing his eyes to widen and his heart to pound in fear. She grins at the sight of him afraid of her and she manages to get the top half of him undressed. She takes some handcuffs and ties him to the bed, him trying to get away from the deranged woman.

She crawls over him, pressing him down into the bed. She smirks before leaning forward and kissing him. He almost physically recoils from the action, if not for the fact that he can’t move much. She dominates the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Link laments the fact that Dark said he can’t always be in his shadow, and that’s he’s not currently because he has no one to protect him now.

She moves down his body and starts biting at his neck, not caring about causing him pain. Actually, she’d prefer it, even more, that way. She draws blood on one of the bites and he cries out at the pain, her licking her lips at the taste of his blood, finding some sick satisfaction at the taste. She pulls away and grins evilly at him before dragging her nails across his skin. He arches at the pain, crying out loudly and she’s glad that she put a sound ward on the door, so no one can hear them.

She continues further down his body and takes off the remainder of his clothes. She starts stroking him and to his dismay, his body is responding quite well to her. He’s hardening in her hand and she looks at him as if to say, ‘what a naughty boy…’ He scowls and looks away, not wanting to see this happen.

She reaches up and tugs on his hair, causing him to look back at her. “Don’t look away or you’ll get it worse.” He gulps and nods, causing a sinister smile to spread across her face.

She snaps her fingers, summoning a bunch of various toys that she’s always wanted to try out. Looking at the toys, she reaches for a whip, feeling its weight settle into her hand. She smirks slightly, knowing that this will prove to be entertaining when he finds the item she left in the Ancient Cistern for her ‘blessed hero’ to find. 

She flicks it out, drawing a sharp cry of pain from the man under her, she grins, liking the power she feels running through her body. She smacks it down harder and Link gasps, the pain stinging through his entire being.

She continues to whip him, enjoying drawing out moans and groans of pain. After a bit, she reaches for another toy, inserting one part of it inside her. She moans softly at the feeling before scowling at him. She lines up with his entrance and pushes the entire length of the dildo inside of him.

He shrieks in pain, feeling his insides tearing at the lack of preparation. She starts thrusting immediately, the part of the toy inside her pleasuring her. She gasps and moans at the delicious feelings while Link is crying out in pain, tears running down his face. Her thrusts become smoother as his blood lubricates the passage, giving her easier access.

She reaches down and starts stroking him, and he moans despite the pain. She continues this for awhile, feeling herself slowly reaching her peak. She smirks before thrusting in hard, causing him to cry in both pleasure and pain, spilling himself over her hand. She cums at the sight, her juices flowing through a hole in the dildo inside of him, causing him to cry out at the pain of the juices in the fresh cuts.

She pulls out of him and looks at him derisively, snapping to teleport the toys away for now. She undoes the handcuffs and scowls at him. She makes himself presentable before saying, “You have an hour to get out of my room, have fun~” She then leaves the room, the door remaining unlocked so that Link can leave. 

Zelda walks out of the academy before stopping and crumpling to the ground, in a place where only Pipit noticed her. She starts sobbing quietly, looking up as she hears footsteps. “I don’t need help Pipit! Link does...The one controlling me...forced me to...r-rape him…” She starts crying harder and his eyes widen and he goes to comfort her, not blaming her for this.

“I s-said I didn’t need comfort. L-link does…” Pipit just shushes her softly.

“Link has his shadow. Everything will be okay...Is there anyone that you trust to comfort you right now?” She looks at him, thinking about it.

“G-groose…” His eyes widen. “I know it’s weird, but he’s been nice to me recently, I’ve even told him about the one controlling me.” Pipit nods and helps her up, heading to the red-haired man’s room.

~Back to Link~

Link rubs at his wrists, still crying from what just happened. He shifts slightly and cringes as pain shoots up his spine. He manages to shift enough to stand up off the bed but falls back when his legs buckle under him. His fingers reach for a bracelet that Zelda surprisingly didn’t take off, pressing the jewel on it.

Dark quickly arrives soon after and he gapes when he sees Link, still covered in blood and cum. “W-what happened, Link?!” He gasps, running over to his ‘brother.’

“Z-Zelda...r-raped...me…” Link pants out in between sobs. Dark’s face closes off and he lets out a growl, internally hating himself for not being there to protect Link.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you...Everything will be alright…” He says, while knowing that everything will likely not be alright. It appears as though Zelda broke him when she committed the act, which was likely her dark side’s intentions in the first place.

He cringes at the amount of blood from the other’s entrance, knowing that Link will need some heart potion soon or they’ll scar worse. He quickly dresses Link, doing so very carefully. He then carries the boy to his room and lays him out on the bed. He runs into Pipit, who just left from Groose’s room, leaving Zelda there. “I know what’s happened. Is there anything you need me to do.”

“Yes, get Link at least two heart potions, one needs to be double-strength.” Pipit pales at that but nods, running off to the bazaar. Dark yells at him to hurry before running back to Link’s room.

He undresses Link, trying to catalog each injury that the boy is bearing. Dark eyes each blemish, easily figuring out which ones are the worst and most important to heal. Pipit races into the room, handing the bottles to Dark. Dark nods and tells him to get out of the way while he heals Link, glad that he’s not going to have to explain what happened to Pipit. Dark get Link to drink the double strength health potion, seeing the smaller cuts heal instantaneously. Dark nods and tells Pipit to return with a towel, preferably one that is dark red.

Pipit nods, understanding what for and he leaves the room before returning and handing the towel to Dark. “Okay, Link, this might hurt, so I want you to bite down when it does, okay?” Dark says, placing his right hand in front of Link’s mouth, who nods warily. Dark starts cleaning the blood from the other’s entrance, wanting to get it off before it dries too much. Link yelps when the towel touches the sensitive skin before biting down on Dark’s hand when the pain gets too much for him. Dark nods, a grimace on his face as he continues to mop up the blood. He eventually gets all the blood off of Link’s entrance and spreads the towel out under him to catch any fresh blood that might come out.

Dark reaches for Link’s flute, playing it softly to coax the boy to sleep. He weaves the music with a magic spell that’ll prevent bad dreams, but allow good ones to remain. Dark does this whenever Link has nightmares, so he can still have enough sleep. Dark looks at Pipit warily once Link falls asleep, “How did you know what happened?” Dark asks, though he has a pretty good idea. 

“Zelda broke down outside and I comforted her, leading her to Groose as that’s who she said she trusted to calm her down.” Dark makes a face at that but nods.

They remain there to watch Link for a while, feeling so sorry for who they consider a brother. Pipit eventually gets up and heads to bed as he still has classes the next day, but before he does, he gets Link out of classes to recover. He’ll tell them both the next morning, knowing Link’s likely to still be in an immense amount of pain.

~With Zelda and Groose~

Groose lays on his bed with Zelda in his arms, her still sobbing from what ‘she’ did earlier. Once she calms down, Groose asks, “What happened this time, sweetheart?” 

She looks up at him, her eyes sapphire blue from the music box that’s playing her lullaby. A sad look crosses her face and she says, “I had to watch as she forced me to rape Link…” Her voice is void of emotion due to having spent the last few hours crying.

Groose hisses at that and pulls her closer, “I’m so sorry, honey. I really wish this didn’t have to happen to you…” He pecks her softly on the forehead and she smiles slightly at that.

“Mind if I stay here? I don’t really want to return to my room right now…” He nods and smiles, and she snuggles closer to him. 

She closes her eyes and he smiles, “Goodnight, my princess.” She smiles and returns the words before falling asleep, comforted by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I think I made this scene better with the rewrite, so tell me if you agree! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this! :3 
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

~Age: 16~

The year passes much like the others, though Zelda mainly goes back to physically beating Link, though, yes, she still does occasionally rape him, finding more and more painful ways to do so. Link is pretty much completely broken by now, unless around Pipit or Dark, who are the only ones who can make him smile again after that.

Zelda’s eyes are even darker still, practically being pure black now instead of the sapphire they once were. There was only one day during the past year that her eyes were her original color, so Link tried to stay away from her as often as he could. That one day she broke down crying, guilt filling her from all the actions that she’s done during the past year to Link, Link comforting her that one day, knowing that it’s the darkness around her heart causing this to happen instead of her own wishes and feelings.

Link has been having a lot of nightmares recently, ones that Dark’s spell can’t counter, which means they’re magical in nature. He’s wary of what these nightmares mean as Link describes them as containing an evil monster ransacking an unknown land. He wakes up to one such nightmare on the morning of the Wing Ceremony, but this time, there’s a voice saying, “Rise, Link…the time has come for you to awaken...You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, one that will shed light on an incorrectly written history. The time has come for you to awaken...Link…” 

He tells Dark of that instantly, who looks at him confused and wary. They’ll figure out what it means after the Wing Ceremony as it happens roughly at noon. He heads down and eats breakfast before going to find Pipit before the ceremony. He spends time with Pipit before he suggests that Link go practice a bit more, though Link’s basically got this easily with the connection with his bird. Link nods and heads over to one of the ledges, but freezes right before jumping off. He looks around worriedly.

“What’s wrong, Link?” Pipit’s voice rings through his ears, him walking over to Link nervously.

“I can’t sense Crimson out there…” Link says, still looking around.

Pipit frowns at that, not liking the sound of it. “Okay, I’ll go get the Headmaster to see about delaying the ceremony. You go find Crimson.” Link nods and sends Dark out to help him look for his missing loftwing. They look all over the main part of Skyloft but don’t find any clues. Pipit runs up to Link suddenly. 

“They’re holding the ceremony until you find your bird, but I heard that Fledge knows something about where he is, come with me!” Pipit leads Link over to where he told Fledge to wait. 

“Hey, Fledge...So where is my loftwing?” Link asks the boy, knowing that he’s able to trust him to not lie to him.

Fledge smiles nervously before saying, “I was cleaning the dining hall earlier and I overheard Zelda talking to Groose, which wouldn’t be that weird, but she mentioned that she hid your loftwing near the waterfall. Groose was telling her that it was a bad idea, but she just laughed evilly and told him that if you couldn’t win, then he could and he was quickly won over by that.”

Link smiles softly at him, “Thank you, Fledge. Don’t worry, I won’t tell her that you told me this.” 

Fledge looks at him relieved and nods, Link running over to the Sparring Hall, knowing that he’ll need a sword to go through the cave near the waterfall. He goes in and grabs the sword that he has stored, Eagus telling him that he’s not allowing to take the sword out of the hall. Link tells him what happened and Eagus lets him leave with it, Link thanking him before heading to the waterfall cave.

After traversing through the cave and the path behind the cave, he finds his loftwing trapped. He frees his bird from the ropes trapping him, Crimson nuzzling him and cawing softly. Link smiles and climbs on his bird, flying Crimson over to the main square where the ceremony is going to begin. He nods slightly when Groose approaches him, not hating the man, despite his bullying of him, since Zelda trusts him when not possessed by the darkness. 

“Good, you found your loftwing. I told Zelda not to hide it from you, but she used my feelings for her to convince me that it was actually a good idea. I’m sorry, Link, I really tried.” Groose says sadly, feeling a bit guilty since he knows how close Link and Zelda are when she’s not dark. 

Link just smiles at that, “It’s fine. Are you ready to race?” Groose nods, a determined look appearing on his face, “Well, let the best man win!” Groose smirks and they shake hands, both of them heading over to Professor Owlan.

Owlan discusses what the prize is for the ceremony and Link nods, though he doesn’t really want to be at the top of the statue with Zelda. He really would like the sailcloth, though, since it could be useful for this ‘destiny’ that he’ll be embarking on. Link grins as the incentive of him being raised a class, which would place him in the same class as Pipit, which would be something that both of them would like.

The contest begins and they all run off the ledge, calling their loftwings. They start chasing after the golden bird, though Link gets some altitude to make it easier on him, unlike the other competitors. This advantage makes it easier for him to get behind the bird and he reaches out for the statuette, though before he grabs it, Groose flies over and cuts him off before smirking. Link just rolls his eyes and manages to get behind the loftwing again, reaching for and grabbing the statuette from the loftwing’s talons. 

At this, Zelda jumps off the edge and calls her loftwing, Sapphire, landing on her and flying over to the Goddess Statue beside Link. They land on the platform near the top and Zelda turns before saying, “Link, hand me the bird statuette you have.” 

He hands the little wooden bird to her and she places it in an alcove in the statue. She steps back and pulls out her harp, strumming the melody to the Ballad of the Goddess. Her eyes flicker from a bright red to a light blue, far too light to be her natural eye color. Link is automatically suspicious and Zelda completes the ceremony, her eyes remaining this unnatural color. Right after she gives Link the sailcloth, Zelda suddenly laughs, a dark tone lacing her voice, “I hope you’ll have fun on this little journey of yours, my hero. After all, I planned it just for you, hope you care about your friend enough to try to save her.” 

He narrows his eyes at her, Zelda’s eyes now pure red. He hears her faintly mutter, “Once I get a body of my own again, I’ll have no need for your precious Zelda. I’ll dispose of her then.” Link growls and she giggles, “Oh, did I say that out loud?” A devious smirk appears on her face, “Oh well… It’s time to complete the ceremony, Link.” 

She whirls him around and pushes him off the goddess statue, him using the sailcloth to land on the ground safely. She follows after him and smirks before her eyes widen. Link hears a familiar melody, Zelda’s Lullaby as he and Zelda have taken to calling it, and her eyes fade from red to sapphire. Zelda then collapses and looks at him fearfully. “Link, I have no idea what she’s planning, but I’ll likely need you to save me… Will you do that for me? Maybe we can get her out of my body permanently.” 

Link nods and she smiles, relief flowing through her features. “Good, thank you.” She begins to absentmindedly strum her lullaby on her harp, keeping her heart pure, “Would you like to go fly with me like we used to?” 

Link smiles softly at her and nods, both of them calling their loftwings. They fly around aimlessly and they talk, though Zelda occasionally has to stop to hum her lullaby, trying to keep Hylia from controlling her. 

Her eyes focus on a spot far in front of them and a dark tornado appears right in front of them. Zelda’s loftwing gets pulled towards the tornado and she falls, falling straight through the clouds. She screams out for help before chuckling darkly, “Your turn, Link. Come save her~” 

Link flies toward the tornado, determination racing through him, only to be bounced away off his loftwing. He falls down, his loftwing managing to catch him, but not before he passed out from the shock of falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback! I love hearing what you guys have to say! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys~ Here's another chapter for you all~ I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

“Link…?” The voice from his dreams asks, “The time for your journey to begin is here. It is time for you to awaken, time for me to introduce your to your mission.” He sees a flying figure in his dreams, his eyes widening at how pretty she is. She just smiles slightly at him before nodding and he sees a flash of red eyes and blond hair before waking up.

He sits up the minute that he wakes, his heart pounding in his ears. He looks up to see Gaepora, who tells him that he’s certain that Zelda’s alive. Link nods and Gaepora leaves, Link hearing a chiming, soft voice calling him through the door. “Link, you’ll have to follow me to a place I can explain your destiny without others overhearing.” 

Link nods and the person leads him to the Goddess Statue, in a rather roundabout way. His head is racing, worry for his best friend and nerves about what’s to come taking center-stage in his mind. He doesn’t know who this person is, but he feels...able to trust her somehow. She’s the only one, besides Hylia herself, who seems to know about his journey that he’s going on.

They head inside the Goddess Statue, Link’s head spinning slightly as he never believed that the statue would be hollow. The figure just chuckles softly at his confusion and she leads him over to the sword in the center of the room. She bows slightly at him and he looks completely baffled, causing soft laughter to spill from her, the sound tinkling and bell-like. “I have been waiting for you, the hero chosen by my creators. You are to help rewrite history.” 

He looks at her a bit confused, “I have been created by the three golden goddesses who have created the world that we are a part of. I am to be your companion and guide through your journey, as I was a spy in Hylia’s ranks for the longest time. My creators had gotten suspicious of their sister and I was sent in to take notes of her behavior, only confirming what they had believed.” 

She sighs before continuing, “I confess that I am not allowed to continue unless you take that sword.” She says, nodding at the weapon in the pedestal. Link nods and lifts the sword from the pedestal, looking at the beautiful weapon. 

The woman just smiles at him, “Raise it skyward, please.” He nods and does so, gasping when the sword slowly begins to glow blue before completely shining with the color. He can feel it vibrating slightly with the power of the magic. The woman just chuckles at his reaction.

“I have now recognized you and we are tied together. I was supposed to call you master, as that’s technically what you are, but I sense that you wouldn’t like the name.” Link just nods and she smiles, “Okay, then. I’ll just call you by your name.” Link smiles and nods. 

Fi smiles at him in return and says, “Your destiny is to defeat Hylia and make it where she’s no longer capable of the evil that she’s been known to do. You’ll have to go to a world beneath the surface, playing a little game of ‘hide-and-seek’ to chase after her as she won’t stay in one place for too long.” Link looks a little baffled at there being a land beneath the surface, but he believes her fairly well. 

Fi tilts her head, “I sense another presence with you...Dark, mind coming out?” 

Dark leaves Link’s shadow and looks at her warily, not knowing if he can trust her. Fi just smiles at him, “I must thank you for all that you’ve done in protecting and helping Link in the past and you’ll likely have to help him more on this journey.” Her lips quirk in amusement at the look of determination that appeared on his face with those words, “Yes...I can sense that you will be very useful on his journey.”

Dark nods, feeling like he can trust her already as she knows what he’s capable of. Fi tilts her head before gasping, “Oh! I have to give you this, Link. It’ll open a way to the surface so that you may begin your journey.” She snaps her fingers, hidden under the long sleeves of her blue dress, and a tablet appears. She hands it to Link and tells him to put it in the altar and perform a skyward strike on the crest and he does so, following her instructions exactly. Her eyes sparkle slightly and she grins, “It worked, I can feel an opening in the cloud barrier. You’ll want to go after getting a bit more prepared.” 

Gaepora appears then and he looks a bit disappointed that Link already knows everything about his journey. He then just asks Link to make sure that his daughter returns safely and Link nods, Gaepora telling him that the knight uniform Link won has been completed and that he should change into it before starting his quest. Link nods and Gaepora leaves, letting Link head back to the Knight Academy on his own. The woman disappears and he starts off before she reappears again, “I must apologize...I never gave you my own name...My name is Fi.” She says, before disappearing again.

Link looks around wildly before hearing soft laughter ringing in his head. “I guess I haven’t explained everything, have I? I’ll explain more once you get to your room, okay?” He nods and sets off, making back to the academy fairly quickly. Once he enters his room and closes the door, Fi reappears, sitting down on his bed. She nods at the space beside her and he sits, looking at her expectantly.

“I am the sword spirit who is now tied to your soul. That means that I technically am your sword, so that’s where I disappear to and how I regain energy. I can stay in this form for quite a while, but I do lose energy, so I’ll need to disappear every now and again. Also, I’m capable of strengthening your sword for a short amount of time and guiding it if you are unable.” She says, looking Link in the eyes. 

Link nods and asks, “Would it be fine if I went to bed first before getting ready for the journey?” He yawns suddenly, “I’m rather tired and I wouldn’t want to be half-asleep while on the journey.”

She giggles and nods, “Of course, I’ll just be waiting in the sword until you wake. Good night, Link.” She says before disappearing back into the sword.

Link just shakes his head before laying down in his bed, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. Dark keeps a close eye on him during the night and Link wakes up, feeling completely rested, the nightmares gone with the event of the previous day.

Link walks over to the tunic and changes into it, liking the way that the color works with how he looks. It almost looks...made to fit him in appearance. He’s always loved the color green due to it symbolizing life and he smiles at how he looks, his stomach rumbling suddenly. He heads down to have breakfast, Fledge giving him an adventure pouch for his journey. Link just thanks him and continues to eat before going to talk to a few other people in the academy, getting a wooden shield from Owlan. 

He then leaves the academy and Fi appears, both of them talking quietly as Link heads to the bazaar. Fi suggests getting some heart potion and he agrees, buying two bottles of said potion from Luv, who gives him a free bottle of stamina potion due to how much he’s been a customer of hers. Link thanks her and she nods, it being no trouble to her to give him the potion. 

Link then leaves the bazaar and continues to talk to Fi while heading to see Pipit. He finds that he really likes Fi’s personality and definitely enjoys talking to her, knowing that he’ll like having her as a guide. He finds Pipit quickly and calls his name, getting the boy’s attention and a relieved look, as the other boy had been freaking out about what happened to Link and Zelda.

“Link! You’re alright!” Pipit exclaims, pulling his brother in for a hug. Link smiles softly and returns the hug, Fi watching them both curiously. 

“I am...But I’m going to be in and out of here for a while, I have something I have to do…” Link says before explaining the gist of what happened the previous night.

“Wow...That’s crazy, Link. Be sure to visit whenever you and I’ll try to help with whatever you need. Also, be safe, okay?” Link nods, smiling with the knowledge that his friend will be worrying for him and he says goodbye before leaving. He then walks over to a ledge and jumps off, calling for his loftwing. He flies towards the green beam of light in the sky and jumps off of his loftwing when he gets right above the hole in the clouds. He feels a bit nervous about how far he’s falling but when he gets close to the ground, he uses the sailcloth, which softens his landing quite a bit.

He sighs with relief the minute his feet touch solid ground again and he looks up, his eyes widening as he looks around the place. ‘Wow...It’s so beautiful…’ He thinks, excited to explore this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Also, what do you think of my change in who Fi is? I thought it was a lot more interesting to make her not a robotic character.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this! Especially if you read the previous, tell me what you thought of the changes and if it did make the story better :3


End file.
